tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Masumi Yae
Lady Masumi Yae'''s rare Nine-Tailed Lilmothiit, a rare variant of Lilmothiit and a member of the '''Guardians and The Ascension Twilight Illustrious. She is the Eldest daughter Akira Yae and Eiko and Eldest sister of Nobuyuki Yae and Miyuki Yae. Physical Appearance The Genesis Of Ascension Warrior Chronicle Physical Appearance The Genesis Of Ascension Warrior Chronicle The Legend of the Ascension Conquest Physical Appearance Masumi is tall and strikingly attractive, beautiful, with a finely-curved athletic figure. She has dark ebony black hair with natural blonde highlights along with beautiful ocean blue eyes. She has elegant heart shaped face with fine delicate features with smooth cheekbones, sharp yet elegant chin, and a pair of arched trimmed eyebrows. Legend of the Ascension Conquest Clothing She wears a well-armored long black leather tunic tailcoat with stitched hood/mask. She wears long, black arm warmers that extend to the middle finger. The left warmer has a purple band tied around the top and a pair of gold bangles around the wrist. flexible leather pants and knee length boots with low heels. Dark Ascended Fate Physical Appearance Personality Fatal Flaw 'History' Early Life & Childhood Relationship Family Mentor Friends & Allies Pets Neutral Enemy Love Interest 'Skills Trees' The Mage Trees * Illusion 100/100 * Conjuration 50/100 * Destruction 100/100 * Restoration 60/100 * Alteration 40/100 * Enchanting 70/100 The Warrior Trees * Smithing 25/100 * Heavy Armor 0/100 * Block 76/100 * Two-Handed 0/100 * One-Handed 100/100 * Archery 0/100 The Thief Trees * Light Armor 90/100 * Sneak 100/100 * Lockpicking 80/100 * Pickpocket 90/100 * Speech 99/100 * Alchemy 76/100 Stats * Strength 4/7 * Dexterity 5/7 * Speed 5/7 * Constitution 4/7 * Intelligence 5/7 * Wisdom 5/7 * Charisma 6/7 * Energy Projection ''' 4/7''' * Fighting Skills 7/7 'Power & Abilities' 'Masumi Physical Powers' Masumi Mental Powers Masumi Magical Powers Abilities * Gifted Intellect: '''She quite intelligent and the ability to quickly process multiple information streams, such as threat assessment, and rapidly respond to changing tactical situations. Her intellect mainly extends to her leadership, orator, seduction, assassination, and other spies skills. **'''Master Spy: '''Yae is a dangerous secret agent trained in espionage, stealth, disguise, infiltration, and demolitions. She displays an uncanny affinity for psychological manipulation and can mask her real emotions perfectly. She is capable of killing in cold blood when the need arises. Her talents and years of experience have enabled her to reach a high ranking as an agent of ** '''Master Seductress: '''She is an expert in the field of seduction. Masumi has been infamously known to bend many different men to her will and sometimes even get them to do her bidding for her. She sometimes continues deceiving certain men through means of acting if she still has a further use for them. ** '''Master Interrogator: '''She is well-versed in Interrogation. Her method is subtle as she slips in suggestion and use 'reverse interrogation' techniques for her interrogation ** '''Master Psychological Manipulator: '''She has incredible and innate understanding/knowledge of psychology and can use it for various purposes, often by changing the perception or behavior of others through underhanded, deceptive, or even abusive tactics. *** '''Expert Psychological Warfare: '''She is is a master at toying with her opponent's mind, even those with strong resolve and weakening it ** '''Expert Deceiver: '''She is a deceptive genius, a wunderkind prodigy, with Rasmus and Adam calling her "The Lady of Lies and False Truth" in the skills in the art of deception, ever since the age of 7, with only Rasmus being known to surpass Masumi in deceptive skills. ** '''Master Tactician: She is a very effective strategist, tactician, and field commander. She has lead the Guardian and even The Ascension Twilight Illustrious. 'On one occasion. ** '''Master Thief: '''Masumi is a master thief, that even Guildmaster of the Thieves Guild want to invite her to joined them, she is more more elusive than the average thief. She is able to blend in with the shadows, slip into tight spaces, avoid detection from guards, and escape without leaving behind any evidence. *** '''Skilled Pocket-Picking: '''She can pick the pockets and steal from anyone without them noticing. *** '''Master Lock-Picker: '''She can undo the workings of a lock no matter how complex the lock may be. ** '''Master Steath Artist: H'er advanced Ninjutsu training has made her a master in espionage, stealth, escape arts, infiltration, and sabotage. She is capable of breaching very high-level security facilities without being detected and escaping the most impossible traps. She could flawlessly infiltrate the maximum security prison. * '''Performing Arts: She '''possesses immense natural, skills in the performing arts (acting, singing, dancing, etc.). ** '''Graceful Singer: According to Adam her singing voice could make a angel weep with jealously. ** Advanced Muscial Knowledge: '''Masumi possesses incredible skill in music/musical instruments. ** '''Graceful Dancer: She is highly trained dancer with vast skills and talent. ** Expert Actor: '''Masumi had a passion for acting, and was therefore very talented in improvising a role on the spot. '''Weaknesses Paraphernalia Equipment Weapons Transportation Quote by Masumi Quotes about Rasmus Notes Trope Trivia Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Sandkings321 Canon